Duel Academy: The New Generation
by Felx-Belt
Summary: This is the story how our Grandparents, ex-signers and ex-dark signers have passed down their gifts to us. . We have to learn how to get pass Duel Academy, rivalries and our new destinies as the new signers. We are the New Generation of Signers and the top duelists of Duel Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Duel Academy: The New Generation

_A/N: So this is my first story ever. I am a big geek and also I make a little more grammatical errors than most of you guys can tolerate. If I do make a grammar error, please notify me in the most constructive and kindest way possible. Thank you and enjoy the story. (If any of these fictional decks are used in another story besides this one, please notify me and I will change them!) I would appreciate it if you comment down below or follow this story. Though you shouldn't really expect frequent updates because I have school._

**Chapter 1**

As I approached the glass doors of the school, fear and anxiety infested in my thoughts. I have been preparing my decks for every possible situation, but what if I am not ready? The polished, glass doors slid open. There was an entrance duel starting between a girl and an older student. The girl is around my age, just barely 14 or a little older. Her hair is a shiny tint of platinum blonde. Her French braid droops at shoulder length. Her eyes are a stunning shade of grey, and in her irises, you can see a rainbow hidden in the ashy marbles. Light was shining her dress made of diamonds; each little white colonies of glitter give of a brilliant gleam. The duel disk was a sky blue with an emerald jewel in the center.

"I'll go first and start of with the continuous spell card, _Prism Orb_," says the girl said, bursting with confidence. I have heard about the _Prism _series. With their effects of reversing burn and healing effects and doubling the amount, it can be devastating to the opponent or to the user.

"Sorry, but now it is time to use my monster effect. I activate the effect of _Voodoo_ _Leech_. When a spell, trap or monster effect is used, I can take control of that card by discarding _Voodoo Leech_ until _Voodoo Leech_ is removed from my graveyard," announced the unnamed boy. A worm-like creature, made of cinnamon-brown yarn with two silver button eyes, launched itself to the spell card, and retrieved it back to his field.

"So you have the _Voodoo _series? They take control of their opponent's field and inflict burn damage as well. It will be a duel to remember!" declared the mysterious girl.

"Alas, Jade Atlas, but my deck is built to negate and destroy your type of deck. Each card has been carefully analyzed before the selection process of my cards was made. If you think you are going to enter this year, I suggest you go home and crawl back to bed and keep on dreaming!" The student gave a menacing glare to Jade. His eyes are the mirrors to his personality: cold, studious and studious. Gelled to form a cowlick towards the right side of his head, his coal hair seemed to trap and drain all the light going through it. His black suit with a red-trim makes one to feel cautious around him. His voice was like rusty daggers, piercing, but there was still a calming effect to it.

"Don't you forget it is still my turn, and I now special summon _Prism Gardna_ from my hand in defense mode! If I send a rock-type monster from my hand, then I can special summon this monster immediately. Now since the monster I sent was _Rejuvenating Statue_, it can be special summoned in attack mode if it was discarded due to a card effect. With that I normal summon level 1, _Light Sorceress _in attack mode. I now tune my level 1 _Light Sorceress_ to my level 3 _Prism Gardna _and to my level 2 _Rejuvenating Statue_. Let the light and dark become one and allow true neutrality to take form! I synchro summon level 6 _Prism Warlock_ in attack mode! When he is summoned, my opponent then gains life points equal to half the sum of his attack and defense points. His attack is 2400 and his defense is at 2000, So it is a total of 4,400 and half of 4,400 is 2,200. Due to m-I mean your spell card, you take 4,400 points of damage instead of gaining 2,200 points." My brain exploded from this display of cleverness. Each card has been set up against the instructor by Jade.

The monster released a vortex of white energy, flowing gracefully through the field that is before it reached the orb. It became darkened and took an appearance of a crooked dagger and rushed towards the older boy.

"Really? You have to try harder than that! I activate the effect of _Voodoo_ _Angel_! If I were to take damage by a card effect, then the damaged is half and this card is sent to the graveyard," he explained with a small smirk forming on his face. A rag-doll with sewed on gray feathers attached to its back appeared. The doll had a different pair of button eyes; they were a tone of yellow, like a dandelion's type of yellow. It also had two stars on each wing, probably signifying it is a level 4 monster. _Voodoo Angel_ stood in front of the augmented and morphed ray of energy. Half of the energy was being absorbed head on by the small monster, but the remainder that escaped continued their trek to the boy. He let out a groan of pain. His life points went down to 1800 points.

"Blake Kessler, you really need to stop being a brat. I know you are in charge of the_ Obelisk Blue_ dorm, but don't let that get through, whatever is powering your body. It's just not healthy. Any who, I place these two cards face-down and end my turn," Jade had a look of nervousness smeared on her face. Blake Kessler is the grandson of Kalin Kessler, whom was my grandfather's friend. Then there was Jade Atlas, granddaughter of the great Jack Atlas, whom was also my grandfather's friend. This is a big coincidence.. the three of us being in the same place.

"Tsk. Tsk. I'm very disappointed Jade. Your grandfather would have finished me off now. I'm pretty sure if he were here right now...seeing you squirm would just make him feel very ashamed. No matter, it's my turn. I draw and reveal the card I just drew. It is _Voodoo_ _Mage_. When I draw this card, I can reveal it and special summon it on my field in defense mode! Also whenever a dark attribute or spell caster type monster is special summoned, I can special summon this card, _Voodoo Spirit, _from my hand and into attack mode. I activate my continuous spell card, _Voodoo_ _Soul Catcher_. Whenever a _Voodoo _monster is sent to the graveyard, this gains 1 _Spirit_ counter. If I send this card to the graveyard, I can special summon a monster whose level is equal to the number of counters on this card from my removed from play or graveyard," Blake appeared to think he placed a clever trap and the duel was already his. I scan his field. With 0 attack and defense points, _Voodoo Spirit _resembled a _ghost token_ from _Damage translation_ fused with a _Spirit Reaper_. The purple cloak was surrounding the body. It had a figure of a sock, with long skinny arms attached to it. It was primarily charcoal, but there was a purple trim on the body. There were 5 stars on the cloak, so it is a level 5 monster or (so I assume). With 1300 attack and 2000 defense points, _Voodoo Mage_ is a rag-doll with two dark purple button eyes. Its body seems to be ripped apart and sewn together again. The monster was holding a sewing pin, but the pin had a glass orb where the loop for the string usually would go be. Three small green orbs were floating around the dark mist inside the ball. So _Voodoo Mage_ is a level three monster, but does the green coloring signifies it is a tuner monster? I can't assume anything on the matter right now.

"Blake I don't think you want to send out your ace out right now. It would be a tragedy if something would happen to it. Don't you think, Blake?" Jade sounds like she is forcing Blake to send out his best monster, but is it a fusion or a synchro monster?

"Like _you _are able to do anything about this! Let the misery of my heart and the darkness from my soul pour out and taint the field! Let hatred and evil manifest in a physical form! Set forth,_ Voodoo Queen_!" All the shadows in the room went to his side of the duel field and begun to create a cyclone. The lights were flickering on and off. A purple flame surrounded the cyclone of shadows. Green pupils were present from the inside of the cyclone. The monster emerged and broke the flames and cyclone. It was a large porcelain doll. She had cracks across all over her and her left eye was missing. She had light-brown, witch-like hair. Her dress was made-up of rags that were sewn together, and she had a necklace with a ruby pendant attached in the middle of the chain. In the hole of her eye, there was a green light inside of her. She has 3000 attack and 2500 defense points.

"I activate my trap card, _Prism Burst_! When my monster summons a monster with attack points and defense points higher than the only _Prism_ monster one my field, then I can destroy both monsters and we both gain life points equal to the difference. So 4,400 subtracted by 5,500 you would gain 1,100 points. Sadly due to _Prism Orb_, it turns to 2,200 points of damage instead and you lose," Jade explained, pointing her finger at Blake. Both monsters started to crack and a white light rushed out of their shells and surged to the levitating orb. When the orb, in the center of the building, was high in the air, the sunlight bounced of and created a wondrous light show. The energy surrounded the orb and was consumed by the sphere made of glass. A beam of black lighting was spat out and hit both duelists.

"Gwaaaaaaaah! Jade, I will get you for this!" Blake spat out with a raspy voice filled with venom. I was awestruck at her power. When I duel her it would be a long one. Is my deck really prepared for this? Will I pass my duel or am I going to fail? These are the thoughts that plagued my mind now.


	2. Chapter 2

Duel Academy: The New Generation

_A/N: Ok, here is Ch.2 of my series. Hopefully this will satisfy you and your reading needs! I am a big geek and also I make a little more grammatical errors than most of you guys can/will tolerate. If I do make a grammar error, please notify me in the most constructive and kindest way possible. Thank you and enjoy the story. (If any of these fictional decks are used in another story besides this one, please notify me and I will change them!)_

"_Sorry little bro, but my 'DARK Doll Anne' gains an extra 500 points for every 'DARK' monster on the field and it also includes tokens by the way. I have four others, 'DARK Doll Rup', 'DARK Token: Sad Boy of Flames', and 'DARK Warrior Mask'. Since' DARK Doll Anne' had 2000 attack points before, now she has 4000 attack points. Due to 'DARK Warrior Mask' monster effect, any monster with the type or attribute I chose can't be summoned and if there is any monster of the declared type or attribute, then those monsters are destroyed. Due to 'DARK Doll Rup', effects of 'DARK' monsters besides 'DARK Doll' monsters are amplified. So I now chose two attributes and two types. I choose Light and Wind as the attributes. Also I choose Fairy and Dragon type monsters. Hiniku, your monsters fit the description. You have 2 'Sunny Pixies', 1 'Spiritua, Dragon of the Ancient Forest', 1 'Spirit of the Breeze' and 1 'Regulus' on the field. So all of those cards are destroyed. Finally I send my continuous spell card 'Dark Fire Portrait' to destroy 1 continuous spell or trap card on the field to make 1 'DARK Token: Sad Boy of Flames' into a level 1-tuner monster. I send 'Discord' to the graveyard and make my only token from a level 4 non-tuner monster into a level 1-tuner monster. I tune my level 1 'DARK Token: Sad Boy of Flames' to my level 1 'DARK Mask' and my level 6 "DARK Doll Anne". Let the dark spirits within these items merge with the light and create a new world! I synchro summon ' Obsidius, the Dark Diviner'! When she is summoned, I am allowed to remove from play a 'DARK' monster from my graveyard and you lose life points equal to the monster's attack points. I remove from play 'DARK Doll Anne' and you lose 2000 points of damage. So you are left with 1000 points and on the fourth turn. Now I attack! Her attack points are at 2800 and they increase by 400 when she attacks and she loses 800 when she is attacked, same with her defense points that are at 3600. You have lost. __**SPIRIT BURST!**__"_

As the memory played in my mind, I decide to switch my "Spirit Deck" with my new deck. This will surely defeat my older sister Victoria. Even with her "_DARK_"deck, this deck will make this duel a difficulty for her. My grandparents Yusei Fudo and Aki Izayo, both presented the two of us with two decks. Of course due to my sister being the oldest, she got to chose first. Where as my sister ended up with a new deck, I was left with an old deck that was constructed by both of my grandparents on my father's side and that was also a combination of a deck from my grandparents on my mother's side. In kindergarten my teacher Ms. Luna (I did not catch her last name) helped my light deck become a powerful _Spirit_ Deck and she gave me 5 new cards with the deck as well. Those cards were _Ancient Fairy Dragon_, _Regulus_, _Kuribon_, _Sunlight Unicorn_ and _Ancient Forest_. After years passed, I became an exceptional duelist with that deck, up until three years ago. I lost to my older sister, whom is testing me today. I don't know if I can make it. Also, when she gets mad or frustrated during a duel, her psychic powers activate. She inherited those powers from grandma Aki, but apparently they are weak compared to Grandma Aki's powers when she was younger.

_"BZZZZZZZ! Hiniku Fudo enter the Testing Arena for your Entrance Duel_!" The sirens on the machine kept flashing yellow and white. I took a long, deep breath in and exhaled. I place my light blue duel-disk, encrusted with golden-colored orbs. I went up the stage and I saw my older sister. She looks different from the last time I saw her. Her old short, dark-brown hair is now long, wavy and there is a plum colored streak covering her left eye. She has bangs that covered the whole left side of her face. Her raven hair makes her seem to give her more of an edge. Her natural tanned skin has gotten a little lighter; it is like peanut butter instead of caramel now. Those spheres that used to be filled of serenity and joy are now sullen and bitter. She is wearing a black hoodie over her ruby and charcoal striped-pattern shirt and a long black skirt. Her duel disk is all black with a big blood-red jewel in the center; the other 6 jewels encompassing the disk are a deep, dark, violet color.

"Hello, Hiniku. It is good to see you again and you have grown too! Well, I can't just let you join duel academy so easily can I? You need to show me what you got. Now… let's duel!" Her voice had a very noticeable fake caring tone to it. I activated my duel-disk and immediately drew the 5 cards from the top and my deck.

"Duel!" We both said in unison and before I can call first, she beat me too it.

"I go first. I draw and reveal the said card to special summon it in defense mode; I special summon _The Cursed: Annabelle_! When a "_Cursed_" monster is special summoned, I can special summon this card in attack mode; I special summon _The Cursed: Rupert_! Now time for both of their other effects. When they are special summoned, the owner immediately loses 500 life points." A peach colored rag doll with big blue button eyes, red-curly hair and 3 freckles on each of her cheeks glared at me. Her toddler-sized body rotated to face the right of her and those eye became dark and foggy. A portal opened up and a pale boy in a blue sailor suit appeared. His black pebbles for eyes are minuscule in his pale face. Both dolls faced my sister. _Annabelle _concentrated energy into a sphere. From the orb, a giant hand with demonic claws sprouted and attached to her. Robert's body was radiating a purple aura. The next thing I saw was the hand rushing towards my sister and it slashed her dress. After the aura from Robert engulfed my sister, leaving her damaged, but she was smirking. "I place two cards face down and end my turn. Go and make this turn count, this is the only turn you will have to beat me." Those cards seemed familiar, but are too different for me to recall. The style is very similar to her "DARK" deck.

"Ok, my turn and I draw. I activate my Field Spell, _Luminous Spark_, from my hand. Now 'Light' attribute monsters gain 500 attack points. I summon from my hand, _Rainbow Pegasus_. Due to him being the only monster on my field I can special summon a level four or lower 'Light' monster from my hand! I summon my level four _Sunlight Unicorn_! After that, I use the _Light wave Tuning _spell card. I can select one 'Light' non-tuner monster on the field and it becomes a tuner monster. I select my _Rainbow Pegasus _as the target. So I tune my level 3 'Light' tuner monster,_ Rainbow Pegasus_ to my level 4 non-tuner monster S_unlight Unicorn_. Let peace, light and harmony bind the darkness and leave the essence of pure bliss! I synchro summon _Ancient Guardian: Fairy Queen! _Due to my _Rainbow Pegasus_' effect, if the special summoned monster, in this case _Sunlight Unicorn_, is removed from the field, I lose half of my life points." The spirit of the white horse with the multi-colored wings appeared from my duel disk. Quickly, _Rainbow Pegasus_ ran straight to me. A sharp pain filled pierced my spine, making me groan and fall to my knees. This power was only present when my sister was mad… why is she mad?

"Awe! Did you get a booboo? I'm sure mommy will come if I call. How about Daddy? I know he will come to pick you up. How about the rest of the family and tell them their prized possession is hurt? I'm pretty sure you would love that! I am sure you love the attention! I am sure you love being in the spotlight!" The lights begun to swing back and forth, first slowly, then the pace and force went to the maximum. When the two lights hit each other and broke, the other light bulbs exploded as well. As my sister's rage continued, the damage became worse. The walls started cracking and chunks of the ceiling fell. Objects with even a slightest trace of metal inside it started to implode, where as objects that were plastic started to melt.

"I end my turn with this facedown." I nimbly set the trap card she gave me before she left to Duel Academy. Her hair is a violent mess, her dress is torn and she worn a devilish grin. She looks like she just got jumped by 20 rabid cats.

"Now, let's present to you your proper punishment. I draw and I activate my trap card, _Strings of the Cursed Puppet_! I can select one monster on your field and equip it with this trap card. I can use that monster as I please, but for the price of 500 life points. Even worse, for you, is that you are paying that price!" Six strings, glowing blue and white, shot out of the trap card and slithered through the field. They rose up and struck my monster. Quickly, the strings latched on and wrapped themselves on my monster and made retreated to my sister's field. When she was placed into her new position, I felt like something is pulling apart my body. I just want this pain to stop right now. My hands reached for my disk.

"I activate my trap card! This trap card is the one you gave me, _Broken Curse_! When a monster is equipped with an opponent's trap, monster or spell card, I can negate the card. This card only works if I pay 800 points. Due to _Ancient Guardian: Fairy Queen_'s effect, my life points double on the turn I have less than half of my life points. So after my trap's effect, I will have 700. After my monster's effect I will have 1400 life points." I silently let out a sigh of relief. A white mist poured from my trap card, and filled the crumbling arena. The mist swirled around my sister and her own trap card. It disintegrated the trap card and the school slowly stopped deteriorating. _Ancient Guardian: Fairy Queen _fluttered back to my field.

"I now equip, _The Cursed: Annabelle_ with the _Cursed Pendant_ equip spell card. She has an extra 1000 attack boost to her 2000 attack points, but I have to pay 1000 points. Now I equip _The Cursed: Rupert_ with a monster from my hand. That monster is _The Cursed: Maori Mask_ and _The Cursed: Rupert_ gains 1000 attack points, but I lose 500 points. I have 1000 life points left and I activate my facedown, _Cursed Life_. I can switch a number of monsters on my field equal to the monsters on your field in addition of that, their effects immediately activate and any card equipped to the monster. I switch _The Cursed: Annabelle_ with your _Ancient Guardian: Fairy Queen_. Now you suffer 1500 points of damage, where as I can gain 500 points for every other monster on my field." The rag-doll moved towards me with an lilac mist swirls around her. When my monster left my field to leave me with that doll, I felt as if everything is being stripped away from me. My breathes became seconds apart and audible. The doll's head slowly turned 180˚s to the right. Her eyes were focused on my chest and then they turned black. A giant hand made from the shadows of the room rose from the ground and rushed towards me. When it made contact, feelings of resentment, anxiety, fear, and anger took over my body. I fell and was thrown of the miniature arena. I looked at the two dolls; they were laughing at my pain, enjoying the sight of me being helpless and scared. I slowly got up. I want to quit, but my monster looks at me with a glint in her eye. I know I should stay. I limped back to my position on the field and only focused on _Fairy Queen_.

"Are you done with your turn yet or are you taking a break? I really need to get going to look for my dorm now, Ticky." She glared at me for calling her by her childhood name.

"I activate the field spell _Dark Museum of the Occult_. During my standby phase, for every dark attribute monster on the field, my opponent loses 100 life points and for every dark attribute monster in my graveyard, my opponent loses 200 life points. By sending one card from my hand I can destroy one face-up card on my opponent's side of the field. I send _Necro-Face _from my hand to the graveyard and destroy your _Fairy Queen._ When this effect is resolved, I am unable to attack this turn," as she spoke the field went from a bright barrier, into an dusty hall with voodoo dolls, millennium items, possessed or haunted items and a coffin. The coffin opened up, revealing to contain a pitch-black void. Out from the void came out iron chains that wrapped themselves onto _Fairy Queen_ and dragged her into the void. I heard the familiar sound signifying the destruction of a card_,_ "I end my turn at that." She smiled to herself as she noticed the panic in my eyes.

I inhaled deeply and then exhaled and I begin my turn: "I draw. Now it is my standby phase and I gain 500 life points by revealing _Golden_ _Ladybug_ from my hand, but do to your _Annabelle_'s effect I lose 500 points as well. Now by tributing _Annabelle_, I can special summon monsters from my hand, deck or graveyard that equal to her level, eight, but they are destroyed during the battle phase. I special summon _Fairy Archer_, _Pixie Archer_, and_ Concentrated Light_ from my deck. I now normal summon _Sprite Archer. _I activate _Fairy Archer_'s special effect. I can inflict damage equal to the number of face up 'Light' monsters x 400. I cannot attack with _Fairy_ Archer the turn this effect is activated. I have 4 'light' monsters. You lose 1600 points, but you had a total of 1500 points. Good luck with that. **_HEAVEN'S ARROW_****!**" A shiny light filled _Fairy Archer's _arrow and sped past through the field and hit my sister. An explosion occurred and it blinded my vision. I hear laughter fill the ruins of what used to be the arena. The smoke from the explosion cleared and I saw my sister with a light in a rectangular shape.

"I activate my face down, _Spirit Burst_, by destroying all the cards on the field, I can choose one monster in either graveyard and we both lose life points equal to the target's level x 200. I choose your _Ancient Guardian: Fairy Queen_. Pity." Her powers activated and all the debris started moving in every direction and small chunks of the arena started to levitate and break apart and flew everywhere. A spiral of purple fire surrounded the both of us, but I doubt my sister is feeling the burning sensation and the sharp pain of debris being shot at me right at this moment. I fell onto my knees and begun passed out. The last thing I saw before my vision became pitch-black was a lavender-colored mark on her arm.

"Wake up. Hiniku Fudo, you have to wake up now," says a woman. My eyelids opened up and I saw I was in a white room. I took a good view of the room and as I was about to ask for the results, the kind lady quickly answered my question. It was as if she read my mind! "You are in the Ra yellow dorm. Even though most who fail the tests are either dismissed or placed in Slifer Red, the counselor saw a bit of your duel and thought you are a marvel. He believes that you have will go pro and even be the _King of Games_, if you practice with your deck a little more. Tomorrow you will go to your dorm and get your uniform, but for now you need to rest." The lady, who I assume is the nurse, left and I closed my eyes and drift off to sleep.

Victoria's Pov:

I woke-up in my room and stared at those three cards that changed my life. It was two years ago when I was strolling through the Slifer Red dorm's lost-and-found; I saw a flash of white. I went through the box and it was three cards: _Sad Story- Atrocious Day_,_ Unwavering Truth_, and _Sorrowful Memories_. My powers activated and unleashed all of those old, but still relevant thoughts:

"_No matter what I do, it is never good enough! Maybe I was never meant to be a duelist."_

_"I think Mom and Dad hate me for not being good enough at doing a single thing, but I know for a fact that they love David. Hopefully life treats him well."_

_"Now I am sure everyone hates me, I mean who can even stand a loser like me. Hiniku on the other hand…how I despise him!"_

_"It is official everyone hates me. Even my younger brother, the one who I shielded from the world, the one whom I protected, said he does not like me. Even he said that I should just go away."_

_"Because I am an inconvenience to everybody, I should leave forever. It is not like they would miss me, but if it was Hiniku...they would mourn him for years."_

_"I am nothing."_

Tears started streaming down my eyes and a voice called out to me, "If it is revenge thou art looking for, I my grant thee thy wish. I am able to grant thee all though desires. Do thou accept my offer?"

"I wish for the power to make someone I know suffer. I wish to finally have a place I call home. I wish not to be alone." My eyelids began to feel heavy, I started yawning and I closed my eyes and slept. I apparently "slept" for one whole month, but the doctors said that I was actually brain dead and none of my organs were active, but I was still breathing. That was then the mark appeared. I know have the power to punish everyone without using my own.

Now it is time to unleash my full potential. Today is the day I will make my brother suffer. I grabbed my new modified deck, removing the _Sad Stories_ and my three new main ace-cards and went to the arena.

"It's time", I mumbled under my breath and my mark started to heat up under my clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Duel Academy: The New Generation

_A/N: Ok, here is Ch.3 of my series. Hopefully this will satisfy you and your reading needs! I am a big geek and also I make a little more grammatical errors than most of you guys can/will tolerate. If I do make a grammar error, please notify me in the most constructive and kindest way possible. There are also some POV switches (Most of the time it will be in David's POV, but if there is a POV switch, it will say so). Thank you and enjoy the story. (If any of these fictional decks are used in another story besides this one, please notify me and I will change them!)_

* * *

I feel the warm rays of the morning hit my face. The nurse's office is starting to get a little old. There was a girl taking to the nice woman from yesterday. She had long, light blonde hair with two pieces of hair that reach to both ends of her face. While she was busy with the nurse, I decided it was an opportunity to put analyze this stranger. I estimated her height when she is standing; she is around 5'6-5'7, average build and a peach-skin tone. The mysterious girl has a stunning fusion of blue-purple eyes. She is wearing a white button up jacket with gold shape on the chest and gold colored borders on the outfit. She has gold and silver-striped fingerless gloves, a knee length yellow skirt and a gray belt. There was also a pair of gray combat boots in her outfit.

The mysterious girl looked at and ran towards me. She said, "OH! You are awake. Well you can probably tell this is the nurse's office, well more like house. Anyway I am Terra Atlas and I am supposed to help situate and give a tour to all the new Ra Yellow students of mainly the school. So here is your uniform." A gray package was handed to me by her. "Just knock on the door when you are done and I can take you to your dorm room and then from there, the tour." The bubbly voice and her energetic attitude so far gives me the impression she listens to very mainstream bubblegum pop, loves to dabble in fashion, and has little to no obstacles facing her in this world. Though there is a chance this perkiness is just a facade. Maybe, underneath it all, she is just be as miserable as Victoria. Only time can tell.

I open the package and found my uniform. A charcoal colored hybrid of a turtleneck and a T-shirt. There is what seems to be the typical Ra yellow jacket, and charcoal pants. I guess you may wear your sneakers and from what I saw from Terra, you can add your own thing as long it matched your dorm colors. While tying my shoelaces, there was my dad's ring next to a duel disk and a deck. Panic filled my thoughts when I stopped tying my shoes and ran to check the deck. I let out a sigh of relief to see none of my cards were destroyed, but was a little saddened when I realized my duel-disk was not so lucky. The new duel disk top was a sky blue. It had two gold lines surrounding a thin band of silver that was surrounding the big copper gem. The blade has golden outlines of the card-slots and silver in between the spaces of the five card slots with a small hazel gem. The strap on the bottom of the disk detaches and it looks like a gray bracelet with yellow and white studs around it. I place the duel-disk in my backpack, stored my deck in a container on my bel, finished tying my shoe, and knocked on the door. Terra came in an instant.

"Wow! You look ready to go! Come one, your dorm room is waiting!" She ran, well more like flew, to our hall while dragging my hand. "On the right is the Boy's door room. Your room is number 10 and your roommates are Corvus Hogan and my younger brother who had completed his exams yesterday, Masaru Atlas. Good luck because- actually...forget I said anything. Well...um...bye!" Terra skipped to the girl's dormitory and I ventured to find my room.

Outside the bottom floor was a boy around 5'7, light olive skin, blackish-blue hair swept to the right side of his face. His eyes too had a stunning mixture of a lighter blue-purple hue than Terra's. He was wearing the same clothing as I, except he had a grey sash tied around his hips, and a ring on a necklace chain. The ring was a gold band with a clear gem, in the middle of the band. He turned to see me.

"Heeeeeeey! OVER HERE! THE DORM IS RIGHT HERE!" The boy has the same energy as Terra and looks similar to Terra, so I assume he is Masaru. "GUY! COME OVER HEEEEERE! I sped past the empty space of the hallway and Masaru appeared right behind me. "BOO! Did I scare you? If not, darn it! If so, I am very sorry, NOT!" He had a laugh similar to a hyena's, if not exactly the same.

_'Great. He seems really annoying. How am I going to get out of this one?'_,I thought as I rolled my eyes not so subtly. He continued to talk about something. i didn't really quite paid so much attention to that. I was fixed on his face. It was a bit round, but one can still see a jaw line. The way his hair covered his ears, it looked like he had elf ears. A natural blush was permanently on his cheeks and it gives him this innocent and non threatening appearance. My eyes darted up and down to examine even further. He is of a more thin body type, most likely due to him being a little bit more muscle than fat. His hips are wider than the average cis-male's. It rather suits him and his whole outfit and the way he tries to shows himself; an innocent and adventurous person. Quickly, my eyes positioned my gaze onto his hair to avoid him being weirded out. Most of his hair is gelled back, but a big poof of hair styled towards the right is perched on the his head. I finally tuned myself in back to the conversation and fortunately he hasn't asked a question at all.

"And since Corvus isn't here right now, I would like to have some fun!", he declares as he looks through his bag. He pulls out a duel disk and activates it, "here is my duel disk given to me by my grandfather, but my dad customized it." I take a good look and it was similar to my duel disk, model wise, but stylistically, it was superior. The primary color was crimson like a ruby and the secondary color was a black as dark as the void. The gems resembled two amber colored, dragon-like eyes. The blades resembled a pair of dragon wings. It was breathtakingly beautiful. He looks at me and grins. "My dad said he changed this duel disk by hand and it was made after _Red Dragon Archfiend_. I have the card with me and I got to say it is pretty amazing."

"Let's have some good old fashioned fun. Though, I should warn you, there is a nice chance I will win if I go first." Hopefully he takes the bait. Chances are with my unorganized deck; my hand is going to be really terrible and I might not be able to build my defenses if I go first, in that case. My duel disk activated, and my deck in hand, I tried to look a calm as possible.

"Nice try. You are not going second. I used that type of excuse earlier today in my exams! You get to go first." Masaru grinned and he thrust his deck into the slot. "Come on, we do not have all day!" I got my deck and inserted it into my new duel disk and attached the disk onto the strap.

"Duel!" we both said in unison. I snatched the top 5 cards the moment our decks were done shuffling. The muscles on my face effortlessly moved to create the positive expression as I looked at my hand.

"I draw a card." I saw the card and my mind commands my face to stay neutral. "I activate the _Abundant Grove_ field spell. This field spell will let me do one of two things; gain 500 life points or allows all of my monsters to gain a 500 attack and defense point boost. This is possible if, and only if, I tribute one card. Next I special summon _Primavera, the Spirit of Rebirth_! When there is a face-up field spell, I can immediately special summon her from my hand and one light attribute monster. The next monster I summon is _Sunny Pixie_. I tune my level 1 _Sunny Pixie_ to my Level 6 _Primavera_. Let the ancient guardian of the forest escape from the chains of the dark spirits! I synchro summon _Ancient Fairy Dragon_!" The intensity of the sun grew as the light shone from the card. A serpentine body flowed out of the card like water. Chirping of birds and the sound of people laughing mixed with a plethora of colors ranging from scarlet to turquoise and pure white to vibrant purple are spread across the lush green trees and the patches of blooming plants; It was a glorious feeling.

"Not so fast Hiniku! I have just the card for it: _Thieving Spirit_! When my opponent special summons a monster from their Extra deck, I can equip this card from my hand to the monster and I gain control of said monster." A purple, oval shaped creature with one eye appeared from the circle of light. It had a pair of long, needle thin arms with hands the size of tennis balls attached to it. It latches itself onto the back of _Ancient Fairy Dragon's_ shoulders. The monster forced _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ to defense mode by wrapping its arms around her wings around her body. Then the blob wrapped the lower half of its body and made her tail coil around her wings. "I forgot to tell you, but _Thieving Spirit _changes your monster to defense mode."

"Fine then I place three cards face down and end my turn." I do not have anything else to do at the moment, except stall. Hopefully my cards may turn this duel around.

"My turn and I draw a card. I reveal the card I just drew so I can draw another card! I'll show you my level 2 non-tuner dark-fiend _Draining Spirit_ and I can draw a card. If the card I drew is a monster, then it can be special summoned, but if it is a trap or spell card, then I have to send one other monster card to the graveyard. The card I just drew is _Deceiving Spirit_; so I can special summon it. When _Deceiving Spirit _is special summoned, I am able to fusion summon without the need of a fusion card like_ polymerization_. I am using your _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ with my two _Spirits_ in order to summon _Blue Angel's Dragon_! Now here comes my favorite part, I can tribute this card to destroy all cards on the field and inflict 500 points of damage to you for each card that is destroyed!"

"I activate one of my face-downs, _Energy Reversal_. This allows me to either let the damage target you or I can gain life points equal to the amount I would have lost. Good luck with that Masaru."

_Ok! I would either gain 3000 life points or inflict 3000 life points. Then there is Deceiving Spirit who has a very telling name. His choice can be the thing I need to win or the thing that leads to my downfall._

"I choose to inflict 3000 life points!" Everything seemed to slow down. The rhythm of my heartbeat was the only thing I can hear. Then I saw something that crushed me.

"I active my _Deceiving Spirit_'s monster effect. By inflicting 1000 life points to both players, I can negate all trap cards until after the battle phase…You lose." Masaru's monster appeared onto the field and threw itself into my card. Both became 10 shards and then recollected. Golden, shimmering, daggers flew from his end of hall towards my chest. Each shard exploded as they pierced my bones. Feeling weak, I sank to my knees.

"Masaru, that was a great duel. What type of deck do you have?" I asked as I got up from the ground.

"My main deck is a Fiend/Dragon deck. It works like a burn deck; it dishes out effect damage either in bulk or stretched out over a long period of time. But there are support cards in here that are for the ace of my deck." Masaru explained cheerfully. Footsteps in our direction catches our attention. We both look towards the source of the footsteps to see another person.

"I'm back! Did the newbie show up yet?" A person came into the dorm with a paper bag. He was 5'5, skinny and was pale. He had piercing dark-grey eyes, and had orange hair styled into a Mohawk. A tight Ra yellow shirt was under a tan leather vest. The mysterious guy was also blue jeans and tan biker boots. A sliver lip ring is located at the bottom right corner on his lip.

"CORVUUUUUUS!" Masaru sped past by me and almost tackles the third person living with us. "WHAT CARDS DO YOU HAVE!? MAY I SEE!?" Corvus lets out an irritated groan.

"Dude, chill. You are such a pest sometimes. Also knock yourself out. Take any card you like", Corvus said in a playful tone. Masaru pounced on him and looked through the paper bag. "So...got a name? I heard that the gothic freak had a younger sibling. Also, are you liker her? Another danger to us?" I decided I do not like him. He was… rude.

"So you are Corvus Hogan right? As in the descendent of Crow Hogan?" I turn and faced Masaru "Masaru and Terra related to Jade Atlas, and that is you?" Masaru looked up from a card he was staring at and began to talk.

"Corvus Hogan is related to Crow Hogan. My grandma, Carly Carmine, found my oldest sister on the street. My mom couldn't really have kids. Jade came in, my sister was planned and a success, and I was an accident. Jade is older than me by three years and is a year older than Terra, if ya wanted to know this stuff." Masaru stood up and walked towards me and led me to Carvus. "You two should duel, it will be so cool!."

"The dork is onto something. Hey Masaru, shuffle my cards. It's only fair", Corvus . Masaru placed the deck into his own disk, turned on the disk, and then took out the deck after it was shuffled. He then shuffled it again once more.

"Here is your shuffled deck your majesty." Masaru sits on the floor, his expression like a cheshire cat's own expression. "I can't wait for this!"

We placed our decks inside the slots. I took a deep breath in. I exhaled and the duel begins.

"I get to go first, because I say so", Corvus . We both received our five cards. "I draw and I activate _Foolish Burial_, I can send one card from my deck to the graveyard. Now I special summon _Gilasaurus_. His effect allows you to special summon a monster from your graveyard, but you don't have any. I now normal summon _Junk Synchron_. His effect allows me to special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard in defense mode. I special summon _Shield Wing_. Now I tune my level 3 _Junk Synchron_ to my level 3_ Gilasaurus _to my level 2 _Shield Wing_. Let the light lost in time emerge at the sound of our pleas. I synchro summon _Divine Protector_ in attack mode. As long as it is on the field, all monster card effects on the field are negated, besides this one, and continuous spell and trap cards are also negated. Also any cards that will destroy one or more cards on my side of the field are null and void. And I can't forget about how once per turn I can negate an attack/ burn effect. Your turn."

_'Crap. Hopefully the next card I get can help me out._' I thought. I drew my card and I observed my hand. _'I think I can survive this.' _

"Ok, I summon _Morphtronic Magnen_ in attack mode. Then from my hand I activate _Position Switch_! I can switch one monster from attack mode to defense mode and vice versa. I change _Morphtronic Magnen_ from attack to defense mode and then I use _Defensive Magic_. Now I am allowed to special summon a monster, from my hand, in defense mode. I special summon my other _Morphtronic Magnen_! Now I end my turn." I took a deep breath. _'Now only if my deck gives me a card to destroy that beast.'_


End file.
